


Touches Best Burned

by Anonymous



Series: Best Burned [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five times John did something Harry didn't like, and one time he did everything right.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Series: Best Burned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012236
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Third person because that’s just how this one turned out. First time writing smut, so, uh, there’s that, I guess.  
> Also, because this has been an issue on another of my works (All That’s Left-- check it out if you’re interested in more DF angst!): as much as I love hearing from readers, I am not looking for constructive criticism at this time. I’m just doing this for fun.  
> At least the second chapter should be out tomorrow at the latest, since these chapters are pretty short.  
> As always, thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love hearing from y'all.
> 
> Warnings for: implied/referenced/discussed past rape, including that of a minor.

The first time, John was in the middle of figuring out how Harry liked his handjobs.

“Yeah, there we go,” John murmured as Harry bucked into his hand. “So good for me--”

Harry froze before snarling something incoherent. John flew across the room and hit the wall. Immediately, he was on his feet and approaching Harry, who had rolled off the bed and was pressed into a corner. 

“Harry?”

Harry said nothing, just took shallow breaths. John didn’t trust himself, but he also didn’t trust anyone else, so he crouched down and waited. 

When Hendricks kicked the door down, it was almost a relief, since it brought Harry back to himself. 

The two of them curled up in bed together after Hendricks left. John didn’t ask, just kept his arms light around Harry and waited. 

Harry said, “They, uh. They said that, sometimes.”

John kept his arms loose, despite his sudden desire to pull Harry in closer. “Hmm?”

“‘Good for me’,” Harry said. John could hear his teeth grinding. “So don’t-- don’t say that, okay?”

“Of course. Are there any other phrases I should avoid?”

Harry shrugged, his shoulder nearly hitting John in the chin. “Don’t call me a slut or a whore. I think that’s it.”

John had not intended to, but he nodded nonetheless. 

“I’m not talking about it anymore,” Harry said abruptly. 

“Okay. May I kiss you?”

Harry responded by turning to face John and pressing their mouths together. John allowed his arms to pull Harry closer for just a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time, John could only blame himself. He was sucking Harry’s cock, his tongue sliding down the underside, and Harry’s hips were twitching. To prevent himself from choking-- he doubted that would help the mood-- John pinned Harry’s hips to the bed with his forearm. 

Immediately, John knew he had made a mistake. He pulled off just as Harry said, “ _ No _ ,” high and frantic. 

John knelt up so he was no longer touching Harry and waited for Harry’s eyes to clear, keeping up a steady murmur of  _ you’re safe it’s me you’re home I’m here it’s John you’re safe _ . 

Harry came out of the flashback with a shudder. His eyes locked onto John’s face for a heartbeat, then they slid away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t you  _ fucking _ apologize,” John hissed. Harry blinked. “Don’t you ever do that.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “Okay, John.”

John realized that Harry was attempting to reassure him and cursed himself. “May I hold you?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

And it was. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff to angst in, well, fast.

John began researching, after that. He cursed himself for not doing it sooner the whole time. 

Hendricks gave him a book on overcoming trauma with no explanation. But then, John thought, perhaps it was better that way. 

The next time John did something Harry didn’t like, it was a mindless action weeks later. John woke up to find Harry's back pressed against his chest and smiled, kissing the back of Harry's shoulder.

Harry's soft snores stopped; he held perfectly still. 

John knew that reaction well enough by then to ask, "Would you like me to let go?"

Instead of answering, Harry rolled to face him and buried his face in the crook of John's neck. 

John fell back asleep long after Harry's snores resumed. 

Over breakfast, Harry said, somewhat abruptly, "You don't smell like he did."

John put his fork down slowly, but Harry was determinedly avoiding eye contact as his face flushed, so John didn't push. 

(And if John wore his cologne more often after that, that was between him, God, and possibly Hendricks.)


	4. Chapter 4

If John had had to guess, he wouldn’t have expected Harry to be as affectionate as he was. Not that John was complaining-- he rather enjoyed having Harry sprawled across the couch with his head in John’s lap. 

John scratched along Harry’s scalp. Harry practically purred. 

“Good?” John checked. 

“It was until you stopped,” Harry grumbled. John’s lips twitched and he went back to massaging Harry’s head. 

Things escalated, eventually, and John wound up with a lapful of wizard, one hand laced through Harry’s, the other on Harry’s ass. Harry was halfway through sucking a bruise into John’s neck when he stopped to ask, with a cheeky grin, “Good?”

John moved Harry’s hand to the erection tenting his suit pants. “It was until you--”

He cut himself off and let go of Harry as he saw the faraway look in Harry’s eyes. 

“Harry?”

Harry came back to himself with a shudder. He smiled, but it was shaky. 

“Guess I’d better get back to what I was doing,” Harry said. 

John put a hand up as Harry went to continue sucking on his neck. “Not that I’m not enjoying myself, but if you aren’t, then I must insist we stop.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but did climb off of John in favor of the couch. He settled his head in John’s lap again.

John ran a hand through Harry’s hair until Harry fell asleep. John stayed awake, staring at the fireplace and wishing he had seen Justin DuMorne burn.


	5. Chapter 5

John came with a groan, spilling onto his fingers and Harry’s cock. The arm propping him up was shaking, so John settled onto Harry’s stomach. Somehow, he retained enough presence of mind to keep jerking Harry off, the motion made easier by the come on John’s hand. 

John leaned down to kiss Harry-- Harry, who had gone so still beneath John that John could barely feel him breathing. 

John barely had time to roll off before Harry triggered one of his rings and sent a wave of force crashing into the ceiling. 

Hendricks didn’t kick the door down, but it was a close thing. 

“We need to discuss this,” John said, frustrated, as he tugged on a pair of sweatpants. “I can’t keep doing things that--”

He wasn’t sure how to end that sentence. The one time he’d used the word ‘trigger’, Harry hadn’t spoken to him for a full two days. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m not,” John said. “Maybe I don’t like seeing you like that, you ever think about that? You ever think maybe I don’t like seeing that look on your face? Hearing his name outta your mouth?” He could hear the Chicago creeping into his voice. It was an unacceptable tell. 

Harry stared at his hands. 

“Look, can you just tell me what it was this time?” John asked. 

Harry’s jaw twitched. John thought, for a moment, that this was it. That this was the final line Harry would draw.

John was surprised by how much the thought stung. 

Harry said, “He’d do that, sometimes. Pin me down so I couldn’t move and-- yeah.”

John had suspected as much, but he’d needed to know for sure. Needed to know how he could never make Harry look that scared again. He nodded. “Okay.”

Harry pushed away from the table and stalked out of the room. 

They didn’t speak for three days. 

At the end of the third day, John came back to find Harry waiting on the couch with a crate of beer from MacAnally’s.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Then Harry said, “Don’t pin me down. Don’t touch me if I’m not expecting it. I don’t like not being able to see you. I don’t like my hair being grabbed. Don’t-- don’t make me beg. Ever.”

John’s trigger finger twitched. 

“I’ll try to tell you when to stop, instead of trying to throw you into a wall,” Harry added. “I think that’s everything.”

“It’s practically a tradition, at this point,” John said. “Getting thrown into walls.”

Harry winced. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Keep your options open,” John told him. “That beer for me?”

Harry twisted the top off of a bottle with his rings and handed it over. 

They got tipsy and fell asleep on the couch. 

For once, Harry was there when John woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I, uh, I wrote smut.  
> Go team?  
> Next fic in the series will be Marcone and Thomas going after Justin's associates, so keep an eye out if you're interested.  
> As always, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and I love hearing from y'all!

John had two fingers inside Harry when it hit him that this might be the closest thing to love that he's capable of. 

Harry squirmed at John's stillness. "What?"

John went back to scissoring his fingers instead of answering. When Harry started to ask again, John crooked his fingers, searching for-- there. 

Harry bucked against air. " _Hell's fucking bells_."

John chuckled and stroked his fingers over the spot again before pulling his fingers out. Harry whined at the loss. 

"I got you," John said, somewhat inanely. He added more lube to his fingers and slid three inside Harry, who let his head fall back against the bed. John took his time, enjoying the sight of Harry like this, flushed with pleasure, head thrown back, cock leaking and twitching every time John stretched him more.

Eventually, Harry said, "Okay. Go."

"You sure?" John checked. 

The effect of the glare he received was somewhat limited by the way Harry was panting, but it got the message across. 

"Right." John paused. This was usually easiest for one's partner from behind, but Harry had made it clear that wasn't an option for several reasons. "How--"

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped John onto his back in a move that made John bite back an untoward sound. Harry moved to straddle John. 

"Oh," John said. "Right, then."

"I'm so making fun of you for that later," Harry said, and then he was sinking onto John's cock. 

Harry let out a series of breathy, punched-out _oh_ s as he worked John deeper into him. John kept his hands by his sides, his hips on the bed, and watched Harry's face hungrily. The wizard's face was slack, his eyelids fluttering. The sight felt almost as good as the tight, slick heat slowly pressing over his cock.

When Harry had taken John to the base, he croaked, "You can move. And if you ask if I'm sure, I really will throw you into a wall."

"Can I touch your hips?" John asked. Harry nodded after a pause. 

John placed both hands on Harry's hips-- too bony, he noted, not for the first time, clearly he needed to feed Harry more-- and took a second to search Harry's face. 

"Move," Harry ordered. John lifted him up just enough, noting the flush the action resulted in, and let Harry slide down onto his cock again. 

Both of them moaned. John quickly lost all hope of maintaining any sort of rhythm, but Harry didn't seem to care if his incoherent jumble of praise and curses was any indicator. 

Harry came on John's stomach with something that sounded like John's name. John's hips jerked once, twice, and he followed Harry over the edge with a ragged gasp of _Harry_.

"And Hendricks didn't even kick the door down," Harry commented, curled with his head on John's chest. John stroked a hand through his hair, careful not to pull. "We'll have to try harder next time."

"Next time?" John confirmed.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, yawning. "There's definitely going to be a next time."


End file.
